Star Trek Bunny
by darkangelazure
Summary: More Matt Thought Ramblings! “Like Ducat. Oh Molly, why did I introduce you to Star Trek? I swear, it's got to the point, every 7 o-clock Deep Space Nine is on and she's glued to that screen like a heroin addicted bunny...a very cute bunny! The way she s


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic, it's just a bit of fun, don't sue me!

Title:Star Trek Bunny

Rating(s):R

Warning(s):M/M Kissing, Domestic Fluffiness, Sex (implied)

Summary: More Matt Thought Ramblings! "Like Ducat. Oh Molly, why did I introduce you to Star Trek? I swear, it's got to the point, every 7 o-clock Deep Space Nine is on and she's glued to that screen like a heroin addicted bunny...a very cute bunny! The way she shouts at the screen when a fazer is fired or giggles at the teleporter noise...seriously, this kid's turning into a Trekkie. But a cute one, so who's complaining?"

A/N:Super Thank you to poppiaethehippo! My wounderful Beta!!

000

He hasn't smiled today.

Why hasn't he smiled, is it because he's sick, tired, fed up? I don't know and having a peek into his head will piss him off and then he won't smile, especially at me, damn it.

Okay, Parkman, you sound like a teenager mooning after their teacher! Well, I've done that before, but that's not the fucking point. He's just staring at that goddamn laptop screen, smile at me! Oh wait, better not think about that too hard, I might put it into his head, then I'll feel like a jerk...which I already do because it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Well, it sounds like a fucking awesome idea - Wow, Mohinder under my control! Ewww that sounds sci-fi villain creepy.

Like Ducat. Oh Molly, why did I introduce you to Star Trek? I swear, it's got to the point, every 7 o-clock Deep Space Nine is on and she's glued to that screen like a heroin-addicted bunny...a very cute bunny! The way she shouts at the screen when a fazer is fired or giggles at the teleporter noise...seriously, this kid's turning into a Trekkie. But a cute one, so who's complaining?

Shit, coffee's cold, gross. And his tea's gone cold, for fuck's sake, Mohinder. I actually remembered to make you a cup of tea and you let it go cold, way to show a guy he's appreciated. I wouldn't have minded if he'd told me it was the worst tea he's ever had, at least he would have tried it. Oh Jesus, I'm turning into a fucking woman, great Mohinder, thanks. You're the one with the long hair, why did I have to get the bitchy nagging bit...I need another coffee.

Oh, he's actually peeling himself from the laptop, oh wait, what...wine! Jesus Mohinder, Molly's only gone to bed. Well, it was an hour ago, oh shit, he must have had a bad day - and when did we actually get a bottle of wine? Oh well, he is coming over, thats okay...hey, he brought me a glass as well, cool.

Okay, that sounded dorky in my own head, but no one's really going to get in there. Well, not really.

Okay, maybe I should ask him what's up? Shit, maybe not... it might be one of those "leave me alone and let me deal with my own shit" situations. But I want to help. That's what couples do, isn't it? Help and stuff. Well, it never really happened with Janice, I mean, I always get into a relationship with the smart people that make me feel like a complete idiot. But Mohinder, he's so nice, he helps me and it's way better then school ever was. I mean, the rewards are a shitload better...god that guy's bendy, last night was so insane...hmmm. Wait wait wait, shit, Mohinder's still not smiling, he's not happy. Okay Parkman, we need a plan.

Wow, he even brought the bottle. Right, he's got a drink; oh, he's sighing, maybe it has been a bad day. I would like to ask him, but he looks so bogged down with it, he needs a hug.

Wow, Mohinder always smells good, I mean, like, insanely good and he's so soft and gentle and perfect and oh, this is so nice. Oh cool, Twilight Zone! It's the William Shatner one, BooYa! Damn, Molly's gotta stop watching Kim Possible.

His hair's soft, yes I'm stroking my fingers through it, how can I not! I mean, his curls just beg to be played with, this is so nice. We only cuddle and kiss when Molly's gone to bed. I don't mind, I mean once Molly's gone to bed it's "our" time. There was that one time Molly nearly caught us being more then friendly on the couch, well, she had had a nightmare, who could blame the kid for looking for her Dads? But personally I'm just glad it was a normal nightmare, like, "monster under the bed" stuff.

This is good, he's finally telling me about his day. Oh shit, blood tests have come back positive...oh my god. Mohinder is having trouble telling the poor woman that she's got the virus. Oh no, he's about to cry, no, no no please don't, oh god this hurts so much, kiss him, Parkman, kiss him.

(Blank)

Wow, okay, that was hot. Ooh Mohinder, damn, easy with the zip buddy, oh, okay, that's good...

_Oh Matthew, kiss me, hold me, just love me._

"I love you." Oh my god, I just said I love you, oh my god. Mohinder, say something or I think I might die this second...oh god my heart hurts.

"Love you too."

He's smiling.

The End


End file.
